Ryuketsu no yume
by Miyako Izumi
Summary: Comedy, romance, mystery. Ayumu Hotaka is in his second year of high school. He's living a normal life until suddenly he starts dreaming about realistic things? WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI (BOYxBOY) SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, THEN PLEASE LEAVE. To all other viewers, have a nice stay


28. 2:00 AM

Shock rang through the young man as he woke up in a different place than he had fallen asleep.

"Ahhh." he sighed, "This dream again?"

_Every night I go to bed, I have the same dream. In this dream, I go to school amongst a bunch of supernatural creatures. Ever since I started having these dreams I've been in extreme danger of being eaten, dissected, sexually harassed and nearly having my blood taken from me._

The man got out of the king sized bed and looked out the window.

_Now that it's been a while, I kind of got used to being here every night. I would go to school everyday and come home to go to school in my dreams. But I don't think I'll ever get used to the dorms I wake up in every time I appear here. They're so god damn big, I get lost in them every time._

_But I guess this might be a little difficult for you to understand right now so I'll start from the beginning. _

23. 8:30 AM

The young man walked down the road with his back slouched and still quite sleepy.

_I've always seen this world through black and white. Nothing ever changed. I'm an average guy with average looks and average history. There's not much special about me. Well that's at least what I think…_

Someone approached the young man with an idiotic smile on his face as if he were the happiest person alive.

"Morning Ayumu-san! What's wrong? You look a bit pale." the idiot said.

Yet I've always been able to attract weirdo's. Or, more politely, people with odd personalities.

The young man decided to return the smile and scratched his head while replying with "It's nothing, just a bit sleepy."

The young man felt a strong breeze go down his back and he shivered. He turned around to find his best friend there who had a grin on his face, probably meaning that he blew on the young man's neck.

_This is my best friend Arata Hajime, age 17. He strongly rejects anyone who tries to come close to him, but we've been friends since childhood, so he's comfortable around me. He is also a weirdo. _

"Good morning." The brunette said with a soft smile.

The young man smiled at the brunette.

"Good morning."

15:50 PM

The young man was laying on the rooftop of the old school building enjoying the blue sky and quiet breeze.

_My name is Ayumu Hotaka. I'm sixteen years old and in my second year of high school. I attracted attention from others because of my naturally blonde hair. But other than that, I live the life of an average student, but recently it hasn't been so normal. I've attracted more weirdo's than usual. It's seriously starting to piss me off._

Hotaka chuckled and sat up against the wall.

"Maybe life is trying to bring misshapen until I turn 17 tomorrow. Well I guess it's time I head home."

Hotaka grabbed his bag and left the rooftop. As he walked down the stairs heading towards Arata's classroom, he remembered that Arata had an after school activity today, so he headed home alone.

16:20 PM

"Tadaima!" Hotaka called when he entered his apartment.

_I live alone, but I say "I'm home" because it gives me a comfortable, home-like feeling. _

"Guess I'll make dinner then." Hotaka entered the kitchen and lifted a hand to reach for the refrigerator door, but an immense pain suddenly hit his head.

"Ouuuch! Ugh, impossible. I can't. It hurts. Guess I'll eat after I take a nap."

Hotaka held his head as he turned around to walk to his bedroom. He closed the blinds and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He closed his eyes and

let go of everything as he sunk into the bed.

Hotaka opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times. He then realized that he was in a different room than his own. The bed was obviously bigger and the room was dark.

Hotaka shot up tried to rearrange his thoughts.

_Huh? Where is this place? If I remember correctly, I went to bed and fell asleep. If that's so…What am I doing in a huge king sized bed in a dark room in an unknown place? So much for the "average life". But this bed is comfortable so I guess I'll just leave it and sleep._

Hotaka closed his eyes. About 15 seconds later he swore he felt someone's breath on his face…

Hotaka opened his face to find someone on top of him, about 20cm in front of his face. This person was a man. But he was way beyond attractive. He had jet black hair that gracefully shaped his face and ended somewhat near the end of his neck. He also had blood red eyes that could probably hypnotize anyone who saw them. The only disturbing thing about this man, was the fact that he was on top of him and grinning at him.

The man lifted Hotaka's chin up.

"Who said I'd let you sleep, Ayumu Hotaka." The man then leaned in and kissed Hotaka's lips leaving him with eyes wide open in shock.

17:00

"UWAHHHH?!" Hotaka shot up in his own bed. He looked around his room to make sure there wasn't a man there and that he wasn't in a huge bed in an unknown place, but he was the only one there in his own room.

"W-what the… A dream?"

Hotaka held his mouth where the man had placed his own lips on his and his face flushed a deep red.

"What in the world am I dreaming about?! It was a dream yet…Why did it feel so real?!"


End file.
